Lost and Found Love
by SleepingFish
Summary: Kairi is sad that he lost Amu to Ikuto and Yaya tries to help him think of someone else.


Ayo! How's it going! So here is another story for Yaya and Kairi... Oh yea what ever is in the brackets () are my thoughts along the way... Well, ENJOY!

* * *

Kairi, being in love with Amu for about a year, is now pretty sad that the love of his life, was taken away from him (just like Tadase). Amu finally started dating Ikuto. He felt at lose, even though he knew he didn't really have a chance with her (sad...).

...

(After school, In the garden)

"Kairi... Kairi?... Kairi!" Yaya stares at Kairi, trying to get his attention, as she was watering the flowers. He snaps back into reality.

"Ohhh... sorry Ace..." he looks at her. She stares at him with anger (with fire in her eyes). A sweat drop falls down Kairi's head (I don't know how to describe that... someone help me with this?) "Sorry... I mean Yaya-chan..."

"That's better... Kairi looks out of it today... Is Kairi still thinking of 'the Amu and Ikuto thing?" she says. Kairi faces down.

"I guess I am... I just can't get it out of my mind... I don't think I'll love anyone the way I loved her again." Kairi said sadly.

"Mmm... I'm sure Kairi will fall in love with someone else..." she trys to cheer her up " hopefully it's someone who dosen't have all the boys going for her..." she breaks the mood.

"Thanks... I guess..." he sighs.

"Maybe Yaya can help Kairi take his mind off Amu-chi..." she puts down the watering can " Yaya could help Kairi think of other girls that might suit Kairi."

"Uuuummmm... I don't think that will work..." he says.

"Just give it a try" she looks at him and sees him starting to sulk "or I'll have no choise but to hit you, so that you forget everything about Amu-chi." she says coldly and partly mad. She got mad seeing him give up so easily.

"Okay, Okay!" he gets up quickly. He sighs "So, who do you have in mind?"

"Well..." she picks up 2 watering cans and hands one to Kairi "How about Yaruchi-chan from class B?" she begins watering "Yaruchi is kind and gentile... and Yaya hears she's a very good artist."

"I don't know... she's nice but can be really annoying when it comes to colors." he says and begins watering the plants.

"What about Michiru-chan?"

"Smart but very bossy."

"Yutta-chan?"

"Huge anger management problems."

"Akami-chan?"

"She's too full of herself."

[A bunch of girls later...]

"Hhhhuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh..." she plops to the ground "Kairi is very picky with his girls..."

"I told you... I don't think I'll like anyone the way I liked Amu again." he sighs "Why don't we just give up..." he sits down beside her and lets out another sigh.

"NO!" she stands up with great force "WE ARE GOING TO FIND THE RIGHT GIRL FOR YOU WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she says as if it were a game (now she is completely on fire! hehehe)

"Hhuuuhhh... Yyyaya?" he says confused (appears the sweat drop... -_-u)

"Tomorrow, we will find a girl that Kairi will love even more than Amu-chi!" she points at him.

"Hhhhhuuuuuhhhhh..." he's still clueless. (don't worry Kairi. Yaya has it all under control.)

"Don't worry Kairi-kun! Yaya will help you! No matter what it takes." she smiles "But first... Yaya wants to go home and sleep..." he voice weakens.

"Yea... We should go now." Kairi suggests

"Mmm" she nods her head "let me get Yaya's bag..." she turns around and moves towards her bag... but then stops. (O.o)

"Yaya-chan?" he asks. She turns around.

"YAYA LOST IT!" she looks at him in panic.

"Lost what?" he asks in confusion.

"Yaya's bracelet! It's missing! Yaya doesn't go anywhere without it!" she starts panicking even more.

"Yaya! Clam down! We can find it. When did you last have it?" he questions.

"Yaya had it when her and Kairi were watering the flowers."

"What does it look like?"

"Uuumm... It has 5 pink and blue duck shaped pearls with a white string and little tiny beeds." she perfectly described it. Kairi's eyes widen '_Isn't that the bracelet I gave her, for her birthday last year_?'-his thoughts.

"Hhuuh... I... is?" he whispers. He looks over at her, but she's already about a few feet away from him, running to the garden. "Wait! Yaya!" he chases after her. At the garden, he sees that she's already searching for her bracelet.

"Where is it?!" she says while looking. He goes closer to her.

"Is the bracelet... uuummm... by any chance... is it the bracelet I gave to you, on your birthday?" he says nervously. She turns to him and nods. "It's not that big of a deal... I could buy you another one... It's that simple." he scratches his head.

"NO!" she doesn't turn to him. "Yaya doesn't want a new one!"

"But why? It's easily replicable right?" he says. She turns to him.

"NO!" she still doesn't turn to him. His eyes widen. "That bracelet, and only that bracelet is really important to Yaya!"

"But... Why?" he asks. She turns to him.

"Because Kairi-kun gave it to her..." she spoke "Kairi is a important person to Yaya and Yaya was so happy when Kairi gave it to her..."

He lightly blushes. He rubs his head, pushes up his glasses and bends down beside Yaya. She looks over at him.

"Kairi?"

"I'll help you look." he looks at her and smiles. She smiles back and they search.

[A few minutes later...]

"Hhhhuuuuuu..." Kairi lets out a sigh "It's getting late. Yaya we should stop for today." he look at her, but she's still looking of her bracelet. "Yaya! Are you even listening to me?!"

no answer...

"Hhuuuu..." he let's out another sigh. Then something catches his eyes... A small bright light bounces off a strange white string, which has small pink and blue pearl ducks and even smaller beeds. He looks at the object and walks towards it. He picks the strange object up. "It's her bracelet... Yaya!" he yells out to her. He runs over to Yaya and gives her the bracelet. She jumps for joy and hugs him.

'Ping' something hits Kairi's heart... (I think this story might turn out cheesy like the other one)

[...]

They both sit on a bench waiting for their family to pick them up. They both sit there in silence.

"Thank you Kairi." Yaya smiles "and... I don't think that we need to go find Kairi a girlfriend anymore."

"Huh? What made you change your mind?" he questions.

"Yaya understands now... No matter how many girls Yaya sets Kairi up with, Kairi will never feel the same way he felt with Amu-chi..." she says seriously with a smile (even Yaya can be serious sometimes) Kairi's eyes widen. "Because... Amu-chi is someone special to Kairi."

"Uuhh... Yaya?" he's totally surprise to hear that from the happiest and silliest girl of all of them (well, there's also Rikka...). He looks down "I guess you're right but, I going to have to let go of her one day... Amu is special to me but, she is special to Ikuto even more. People come and go, they can't stay by your side forever."

"Demo Yaya will!" she interrupts his train of thought. His eyes widen."No matter how many times Kairi thinks he is alone, Yaya will always be your friend." she smiles brightly. He blushes.

"Thank you, Yaya" he says "But, You're more than a friend to me Yaya" her eyes widen "You're special to me..."

"Eeeeeeehhhhh...?" she blushes "K-Kairi...?"

"It's funny... After all the times you have helped me, I only realized now... That I..." he face turns red "that I..." he starts to shake "That I really might be in love with you..." he turns extremely red and so does she.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhh..." she starts to shake. Her heart started beating like crazy.

"Haha... hahaha... hahahaa..." he laughs nervously "Sorry... for making you feel uncomfortable, Yaya..."

She says nothing. Then, she lays her hand on his and moves closer to him. She slowly moves up towards his face and kisses his cheeks. He blushes and turns to her.

"I love you too..." she turns away, blushing. Kairi smiles and holds her hand tight.

"...Yaya..." he looks confidently at her. She looks back. "L-lets go somewhere tomorrow! You know... like a date..."

She looks at him and nods happily "I would like that!"

...

As the sun slowly goes down, the two of them quietly sitting together, holding hands waiting...

* * *

"I guess it ended up being longer than I thought. Hahahahaha! CHEESY! What ever... Thanks for reading this story! Hoped you liked."-me

"Don't forget to review this story! Hehehe" -Honey senpai

"What the?... Honey senpai...?"-me

"And don't forget to check out her other stories... They're really good" -Mori senpai

"Thank you, Mori senpai... But what are you..."-me

"UNTIL NEXT TIME!" -Honey and Mori

"HEY!" -me


End file.
